Discovered Feelings
by Elanor-G
Summary: The road from heartbreak leads from one brother to another, but the path will not be smooth for either of them. Scott/TinTin
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a story thats been on my laptop for a few years but never been published, I adore the Scott/TinTin pairing as it feels much more real than Alan.

Usual disclaimer applies - I don't own Thunderbirds

Discovered feelings

Chapter 1

The clear sunlight shone into the lounge, basking the occupants with warmth, the weekend was over on the island and the monthly switch over was in motion, Scott set off early with John to make the monthly exchange of their youngest brother from Thunderbird 5. It was coming close to 10am when the familiar sound of the returning rocket engines of Thunderbird 3 were heard throughout the island, in the lounge the rest of the family waited to greet their youngest sibling after his shift in space. It wasn't until the pair was on their way up from 3's hanger, that they knew something was wrong. It was too quiet; Alan was usually complaining about something or another; usually the speed that Scott flies his 'Bird.

The tall grey haired man shifted from his chair as the silent couch made its way to the lounge, "Welcome back son, everything go ok?" Jeff asked his boys with a cheery smile as the sofa locked into place tension in the room had reached new heights, he could see Scott's eyes darting from Alan to Tin Tin from behind Alan's back, Scott shook his head ever so slightly his deep blue eyes filled with anxiety him in the hope his father wouldn't ask for a debrief now. Jeff gave Scott a slight nod of acknowledgement of his message.

"Go and get settled son, we can talk after you've showered" Jeff added hoping to get a response from his unusually quiet son. Alan didn't reply but grabbed his bag and sloped off to his room, Scott let out a breath once the young blonde had left the room his eyes darted to Tin Tin as she tried not to openly show the look of hurt by Alan's lack of acknowledgement of her existence in the room. She didn't deserve what was to come.

"Don't worry Tin Tin, he's just tired after being up there for so long" Scott said hoping to make the young woman feel better, he hated knowing what was coming; he had been down the same road himself back in the day it doesn't get any easier with age either. Tin Tin looked up and met his gaze, she could see that he knew everything, pushing the thoughts from her mind she went to start her day.

Later that afternoon after doing the usual checks of each of the Thunderbirds, Tin Tin found herself by the pool in her favourite sun lounger reading one of the books Lady Penelope had sent her, the story was just reaching the climax of the mystery when Alan arrived, only this time he did speak to her.

"Hi Tin Tin, do you want to come for a walk with me?" Alan asked trying to sound normal and light-hearted, yet his eyes still showed the stony expression as earlier. Scott watched his baby brother from behind the safety of his sunglasses, silently praying that he would be gently when breaking her heart.

"Erm sure Alan" Tin Tin tried desperately to sound happy and not let the worry betray her voice. As the brothers looked on as the couple took the path to the beach. Scott replayed the conversation in his mind of the trip home with Alan.

"_Scott, how do you give bad news without breaking someone's heart?" asked Alan after a long silence. This immediately got Scott's attention concern radiated from his cerulean eyes. The switch had been seamless, Alan done everything by the book with no fuss or dramatics. That was warning number 1. John shot his brother a surprised look as they both stood in the control room of the space station as Alan gave his brother the status update; however he did notice the vacant expression on the young blondes face, his usual eagerness and irritation at the speed which this process takes was gone._

"_What's going on Alan?" big brother mode was defiantly switched on now, his grip unconsciously tightened of the 287 foot rocket controls. Alan gazed at the control panel In front of him, his eyes half closed to the world around him taking a deep breath Alan continued._

"_It's just I… It's Tin Tin, I just don't love her like I did before and I know I have to tell her but I don't want to hurt her. You know?" Paused Alan; leaving the question floating for a few moments before he continued with his rambling. "I mean she is my best friend, I love and trust her completely but not in a romantic way anymore. It's so confusing." Alan sighed throwing his head back on the headrest bringing his hands to his face trying desperately to find the answer; the month is isolation had done nothing to sort out the thoughts that plagued him. Scott's heart went out to the young man beside him, it was not an easy thing to break someone's heart let alone when you have to live and work together._

"_Alan I think you have to be honest with her, tell her how you feel, tell her the truth and do it soon she deserves that." Scott said finally, his own memories of break ups coming back to him and all the mistakes he made in high school and college, a faraway expression crossed Scott's chiselled features._

"_Yeah, I know Scott. You don't think I'm a bad person for doing this? You don't hate me, right?" Alan questioned. Scott's face softened as he looked at his brother and gave a small smile, Alan may be a nightmare at times but he did have a huge heart; he would do the right thing._

"_Of course not Alan, just remember to be honest as to why, there is no good way to break up with someone especially when you've known each other this long." Scott paused his deep blue eyes sending out waves of support. "Anyway Alan, what are big brothers for anyway if not for a shoulder and good advice" Scott continued trying to reassure his sibling. Alan smiled the conversation turned to the gossip from home that was not communicated in the daily call._

An hour past before Alan reappeared at the pool, his whole expression was one of devastation. Gordon tried to engage him in a game of chess, but Alan just carried on back into the house. It took all of Scott's self-control not to go and find Tin Tin, 'Just go already. You know you want to' the nagging voice in his head screamed. A low growl of annoyance escaped his lips. Virgil raised an eyebrow at his brother; Scott was known for his self-control. Another 10 minutes of silent arguing with the voice Scott went off to find the young woman he was so protective of, he found her sitting under a palm tree on the far side of the beach. Tin Tin sat staring out at the waves, so caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear Scott's approach. Without saying a word he sat down beside her and joined her gaze out to sea, his concentration was broken by the sound of soft sobbing beside him; with one move he drew Tin Tin into his protective embrace.

"I .. loved .. him" Tin Tin said between sobs, Scott said nothing but gently tightened his hold of the petite woman in his arms. "I gave him everything, what am I going to do now? Mr Tracy probably hates me now, I shall have to leave the island and my father." Scott noted the hysterical edge to her voice as her tears made a small damp patch on his silver shirt, his emotions a mix of anger and a desire to fiercely protect the young woman in his arms.

"Tin Tin I want you to listen to me. You are one of the strongest women I know, you have your whole life ahead of you, please don't let my idiot of a brother put you down." He replied reassuringly as he stoked her arm. "And I won't hear of you leaving this island, because if you can't see how much you mean to this family, I will just have to prove it to you." He finished pulling way to meet her chocolate eyes that were now looking red and sore from her tears, hoping he had said the right thing. Tin Tin met his gaze as his cobalt spheres bore into hers, she responded by returned by throwing her arms around him capturing him in a fierce hug.

"Oh Scott, what would I do without you" Tin Tin said finally, smiling properly for the first time that day. 'She would get through this; I will make sure of that' Scott promised himself as he returned the gesture. Tin Tin sighed and rested her head against his chest, "I could do with some time off, I can't remember the last time I had a vacation."

"That sounds like a great idea Tin Tin." Said Scott, their quiet moment was interrupted by his communicator. It was Gordon. _"Scott, dinner's nearly ready; have you seen Tin Tin? Kyranos' getting worried"_ "Yes she's with me, we will be up in a few minutes Gordo" _"Ok no problem Bro'"_. Standing, Scott held his hand to Tin Tin helping her up. "Miss Kyrano" Scott bowed low then offered his arm to her.

"Oh my knight in shining armour" Tin Tin giggled hooking her arm with his as Scott escorted her back up to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: usual disclaimer applies, if it's in Thunderbird cannon Its not mine.

Chapter 2

Dinner was the usual noisy affair, fried chicken, salad and baked potatoes; a family favourite. The four boys dived on the food once Grandma had given the go ahead and soon their plates were piled high. Even Jeff joined in the fight for the chicken, well growing up with his mama's cooking he knew how good it was, the air filled with random chatter as the family ate. After a few minutes the table quietened down slightly, Tin Tin chose her moment.

"Mr Tracy, please could I have a few weeks off? I could really use a break at the moment." Her quiet voice cut through the ruckus, Scott gave her a small nod of support.

"Yes Tin Tin, I'm sure we can manage for a few weeks. Let me know the dates and we can arrange the transport to the mainland." Jeff agreed; she did look tired plus he didn't need the stress of a break-up when running a rescue business.

"What are you going to do on the mainland?" Virgil asked in-between loading his fork.

"I'll ask my best friend from college Sophie Dixon, see if I can stay with her for a few weeks, she lives in Wellington, we met as roommates together in university, she currently works for Boeing in their airspace department, and she helped design the latest Airbus. " Tin Tin replied, anticipating his next question. This information peaked Virgil's interests, the new Airbus was a very impressive aircraft with all the technology and still keeping its ecological credentials.

"She sounds like a very smart young woman." Jeff added making a mental note to look up the young woman for Tracy Enterprises, always on the lookout for talented people.

"Thank you Mr Tracy" a weight was lifted from Tin Tin's shoulders, Scott couldn't help but be happy for her, the happy feeling didn't last long though as Alan slumped in his chair mumbling to himself.

Virgil caught Scott's eye from across the table and gave him a small nod towards Alan, his milk chocolate eyes full of questions, Scott shook his head slightly, never leaving the younger man's gaze. Lines formed in Virgil's forehead, the older man said nothing and glanced at the balcony and back as the younger man nodded.

"Guys, can you stop with the weird mind-reading-telepathic-brother-connection conversation, it's not nice at the dinner table, plus it freaks me out as I never know if you're talking about me." Gordon cut in with mock annoyance, the twinkle of mischief dancing in his features.

"Gordon, do you really think we would waste this gift discussing you?" Scott laughed, very much glad the tension had gone from the table.

Later that evening her vacation was all arranged; Sophie wouldn't hear of her friend staying in a hotel when there was a perfectly good bed in the spare room of her apartment. On Wednesday Scott would be taking her to Wellington, New Zealand, where she would meet Sophie and enjoy 2 whole weeks away from the stress of International Rescue and Alan.

Wednesday morning arrived, it was a beautiful day for flying. The cloud base was high with a slight tail wind. Scott made the usual pre-flight checks to the family's' red jet before loading Tin Tins bags into the aircraft's hold, standing back he watched Kyrano wish his daughter well on this trip. A few minutes later Tin Tin climbed into the passenger seat, Scott was already buckled in waiting for her.

"Ok Maverick lets go, I've got things to do!" Tin Tin smirked eyeing her pilot, oh how he hated Gordon and his 'I can make you feel better' movie night. An evening of chocolate, wine and cheesy old films; for some reason Tin Tin loved Top Gun, Scott only watched it for the F14 Tomcats and then moaned through the whole film that it wasn't accurate, as pilots did not play volleyball on the beach.

"Yes Miss, and for the record my call sign wasn't 'Maverick'." He replied raising an eyebrow, Tin Tin smiled.

"Ok Goose" a smirk replaced an innocent face, Scott groaned as the radio sparked into life. _"Tracy one from Base, you are clear for take-off" _came his father's voice through the speaker.

"Rodger Base, see you in 12 hours" Scott's voice changed to suit the radio traffic.

The 3 hour flight flew by quickly, before long they entered New Zealand airspace and Scott radioed the airport. "Wellington tower from Tango Romeo Niner two five, requesting permission to land" _"Tango Romeo Niner two five, permission granted on runway beta two." _A quick acknowledgement and soon they landed. Once the plane had stopped, Scott arranged for her bags to be taken to immigration, not even the great Tracy enterprises could get round that piece of the law. Finally they emerged in the arrivals hall, Tin Tin began scanning the crowd for her friend, and she didn't have to look far. Sophie stood next to a large pillar; easily recognisable from her bright red locks and brown eyes, she had a name card like you see taxi drivers holding, but Sophie had gone one step further with glitter and sparkles.

"Tin Tin" Sophie squeeled, running and enveloping her friend in an embrace.

"Soph' you're squashing me" Tin Tin managed to squeak out, eventually Sophie released her and eyed up her companion.

"Err hunny, when did you travel with a minder?" Sophie said in a low voice, Tin Tin giggled.

"Sophie I'd like you to meet Scott, Scott this is one of my oldest friends Sophie. He is Alan's oldest brother." She said making the formal introductions.

"Nice to meet you Scott." Greeted Sophie, running her eyes over Scott's carefully crafted physique.

"Likewise" he nodded flashing his trade mark smile. Sophie leaned into Tin Tin.

"You didn't say he was cute when you called. Oh and a butt to die for, oh yes a bit of that and I'd be happy" Scott fought back the laughter that was rising fast. "Anyway darling, I'm not standing in arrivals for the next two weeks. Let's go!" Sophie said taking the trolley and heading for the exit. Tin Tin and Scott followed the eccentric woman out into the world.

"So Scott what are you going to be doing for the rest of the day?" Sophie asked hoping to find out more about this blue eyed boy while waiting for a taxi.

"I have 4 hours to waste before flying home again, so I'm going to get a small bite to eat and do a bit of shopping" Scott replied.

"Well Scott you are in luck, I know of the best pub food this side of the city. Let's drop missy's bags off at mine then you can buy us lunch" Sophie grinned up at him, Scott agreed happily.

4 hours later Scott was on his way back to the island, landing just in time for dinner, grandma always said his timing was spooky. Dinner was its usual noisy affair with Thai green curry on the menu, Jeff's voice cut through the fog of Scott's thoughts.

"Did Tin Tin get settled ok?" Jeff always did have a soft spot for the Malaysian girl in his house.

"Yes Sophie was there at the airport to meet her; I made sure she was settled before I left." Scott reassured his father and Kyrano who hovered listening in to the conversation.

"Ugh! She is so rude, kept taking Tin Tin away; I know she didn't like me." Alan put in; sporting his trademark pout. "Always correcting me and telling me to be quiet."

"Alan, do not be so rude, Tin Tin never said anything out of hand about your friends so don't you start bad mouthing her friends." Grandma cut in before Alan said something he may later regret.

"You did remind Tin Tin to take her communicator with her at all times son" Jeff asked. Scott groaned inwardly and assured his father that she would remain in contact with the island; Scott tried to remind his father that she was on holiday and was only to be contacted in an emergency, only to get a nod in return.

The next 2 weeks passed without any excitement on the island, business was slow and it was hard for Scott to find something to do. He spent a lot of time in the lab, unlike Gordon who practically lived under water and Virgil with his art and music he was not particularly gifted when it comes to talents. Brains welcomed him into the lab for him it was nice to have some male company, what with spending so much time with Tin Tin working on some project or another. Luckily for Scott Brains was working on a new aircraft wing design for Tracy Enterprises.

"Wow Brains that's beautiful" Scott exclaimed looking over the scientists shoulder at the drawing in front of him. The finely drawn aircraft stood out from the page with the special wing design, the expert pilot appreciated good design.

"Thank you Sc..Scott, I took insp…inspiration from a birds wing, see the elliptical shape on the mid-wing design" Brains stuttered, he was pleased that Scott was helping him with this, being a renowned USAF pilot helped when getting the right look.

"What about trying that with a rounded edge on the wing tip? That should cut back in the drag, right? The scientist looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Yes, I think that just might work Scott." Scott smiled as brains hurriedly began work on editing the design.

"So have you heard from Tin Tin since she's been away?" he asked scanning the lab for something to do whilst trying to look nonchalant.

"No Scott, I don't expect she will want to talk to me while she is on holiday" Brains replied still engrossed in his schematic.

Scott had to agree with that, he wouldn't call home if he got 2 weeks R&R that's for certain. It was strange though; her presence was missed, having a woman around did help to level out the testosterone on the island. Albeit that it did cause some problems at times, especially when it came to the bikinis she would wear, being a hot blooded male could be such a curse on days like that.

"I'm going to pick up Tin Tin tomorrow, is there anything anyone needs from the mainland while I'm there?" Scott asked during dinner that night, his brothers just grunted in reply in between loading their forks with food.

"Yes dear, could you get me some more hand cream; Tin Tin knows what one I like." The matriarch voiced from Jeff's left hand side.

"Of course Grandma" he smiled warmly at the woman who had become a second mother to him growing up.

Scott arrived early in Wellington Airport, he made good time crossing the Pacific Ocean due to a strong tail wind, thanks to his many years as a USAF pilot Scott knew how to expertly ride the air currents. After parking in the Tracy hanger, Scott grabbed a small take away lunch at the airport café before driving out to the lookout point on the top of Mount Victoria. John had first told him about it; very good for star gazing he'd said, all Scott knew was that it was a great place to clear the mind. Thankfully it was a beautifully clear day in the city so the view over the harbour was crystal clear, Scott's thoughts turned to recent events at home. The past two weeks have not been easy at home; Alan has spent the past few weeks in 'sulk mode' as John put it. Well that was until Kenny called and told him that registration for the Isle of Man TT race was open, Alan suddenly became a different person spending hours in the garage with his bike tuning, cleaning, oiling. This would be his first major motorcycle race, Jeff had been somewhat worried about it, the TT has got a reputation for accidents with blind corners and cliff side roads; but Jeff trusted Alan and knew Kenny would not put his son in danger.

There had been a few missions, mostly run of the mill types. A cave-in at Yellowstone national park, two spelunkers was trapped in an air pocket; the two men were successfully brought to the surface with a little help from the mole and Virgil's expert driving. A few days later the largest active volcano in New Zealand Mt Ruapehu erupted trapping climbers on the slopes, another happy ending with thanks to Gordon and Alan for winching the group up to safety.

A nearby church bell rang out pulling Scott from his mental wonderings it was 1.45pm he was due to meet Tin Tin at Sophie's apartment at 2 o'clock; packing up his bag he went in search of his special cargo. A 5 minute drive later, he was ringing the doorbell of Miss Dixon's apartment.

"Hel- Hey Tin Tin did you order pizza or a tall dark handsome blue eyed hunk? 'cos I'd take him if that's ok with you hunny?" Sophie called over her shoulders to where Tin Tin stood giggling. "So sexy, where are you taking me then for our hot date?" she continued leaning suggestively against the doorframe. Scott cleared his throat, stepped up closing the gap between them, and fixed the red head with his penetrating deep blue orbs.

"Baby, I'd take you to the moon, treat you like the goddess you are." He responded, his voice deep and husky. Tin Tin knew exactly what Scott was doing, no woman was able to resist him when he pulled those moves, and it was a family trait grandma said all the Tracy men had been born with it. "But I am bound to another; she is the one who holds my current affections." Scott finished with a dramatic sigh, shooting Tin Tin a sly grin. Sophie swallowed her thoughts in a muddle after the 'Tracy Treatment'.

"Scott, would you like a cup of coffee before we go home?" Tin Tin asked "I'm sure my friend would offer herself but after what you just done, I don't think she could think straight right now."

"Moi?" Scott's face was a picture of innocence his eyes twinkled with mischief. Tin Tin rolled her eyes and turned back to the kitchen


	3. Chapter 3

AN: usual disclaimers apply. I have amended Tin-Tin's speling of her name.

Chapter 3

"So, what have you been up to the past few weeks then?" Scott asked as the aircraft levelled out at 30.000ft cruising altitude, his Malay passenger smiled at the memories. Sophie had made sure that Tin-Tin had a nice relaxing 2 weeks off; they laughed, cried, ate pounds of chocolate, but in all Sophie had allowed Tin-Tin to grieve for her relationship.

"Oh you know, girl things." Tin-Tin replied dismissively.

"Girl things? That means pillow fights in tiny pyjamas in my book." Scott grinned playfully, his blue eyes dancing with mischief as his mind filled with images of Tin-Tin in tiny nightwear. The Malaysian woman shook her head laughing softly. Boys would be boys she thought.

"Is that what you think happens when girls get together? Pillow fights? What a naughty mind you have their Scott." He said nothing but grinned at her. "I just hope things will not be too weird when we get home, I am really not looking forward to that part." She added with a sigh turning her gaze out of the window at the passing clouds. Scott felt a twinge in his chest, his 'mother hen' reared its head again.

"Don't worry honey, you are stronger than you think." A warm smile spread across his face lighting up his features as their eyes met. The conversation turned to island gossip and the new girl Gordon was talking to and she relaxed a great deal, before either of them knew the auto-pilot signalled they were getting close to Tracy Island. Scott landed the aircraft to textbook standards, parking up in the large hanger, he turned to his passenger. "Come on hun, time to face the music." Taking her hand, he led her from the hanger.

"Greetings Mister Scott, I trust the flight went well?" Kyrano stood by the hanger door dutifully waiting as he did when every flight came in to the island.

"Smooth as a whistle Kyrano and your daughter was excellent company" Scott smiled warmly at the loyal manservant "I'm going up the checks are all done, see you in a bit Tin-Tin." He called out to his passenger who was extracting her bags from the aircrafts hold.

"Come Tin-Tin let me help you with those" Kyrano took a bag from his daughter and smiled "It truly is wonderful that you are home with me, I have missed you."

"Me too father, Sophie was trying her best to keep me occupied and my mind off…" he voice trailed off not wanting to say the name.

"My daughter, I have always endeavoured to raise you to be a strong independent woman, I do believe that you will withstand this patch of rough and come out stronger than you ever thought" the warmth of a fathers pride shone through as his little girls eyes glistened with love and affection for her father. "Come on father, let's go and see the rest of the Tracys'"

Arriving in the lounge, Tin-Tin saw all the family were there. Virgil at his beloved white piano the music flowing through him, almost becoming one with the instrument. Gordon and Alan were playing cards, poker most likely, lastly Mr Tracy as always sitting behind his desk studying a business plan or schematic. It was like she had never left, Tin-Tin mused silently.

"Oh Tin-Tin darling, how we've missed you, come over here I want to know everything you have been doing." Grandma Tracy exclaimed coming out from the kitchen heading towards the comfortable sofa, her father following close behind. Tin-Tin smiled and with no other choice, she followed the matriarch. This in turn got the attention of the other occupants of the room as heads popped up across the lounge, Virgil caught her eye he nodded and smiled, never once letting his graceful fingers leave the keys.

"Yay, little sister you're back, no one else will play with me." Gordon cried running over to hug her, he had starting calling her 'sister' a little while ago, and in Gordon's mind (and the other boys too) she had always been like an adopted sister, so why not call her one. Tin-Tin didn't mind the title; she knew her father, Kyrano, was pleased both families had integrated well to each other. He watched her interact still holding her suitcase

"Ok Gordon, give me a chance to settle in. Ok?" Tin Tin asked, laughing as the young red head spun her round.

"Gordon Tracy, put her down this instant. She has just got home from a long journey and doesn't need you throwing her around like that." Grandma scolded lightly. "Why don't you go and rest before dinner, Kyrano put those bags down. Gordon here can take your bags to your room for you." the female elder added kindly, giving the aquanaught a glare. Tin-Tin smiled and headed to her rooms with a disgruntled Gordon following with the suitcases, she wasn't tired but you never argued with Mrs Tracy when she had decided on something.

Gordon put the bags by the wardrobe as Tin-Tin collapsed on the end of the bed. "TinTin I'll let you rest up a bit now." She looked up at him, his soft amber eyes showed a maturity that was rarely seen around him.

"It's ok Gordon, I'm fine. Just tired I guess." Tin-Tin tried to smile, but it failed to reach her eyes. The minute she saw Alan and his mop of blonde curls, the pang of hurt and loneliness returned and the tears she thought had been shed weighed heavy on her eyes.

"You know he's sorry don't you? He does still care for you, just not in that way anymore." Gordon replied sitting down next to her and pulling her into a hug. Sniffing Tin-Tin mumbled into his shirt as she settled into his embrace. "What's that little sister?"

"Your hugs are not as nice as Scott's, he gives nicer hugs." her lips tugged into a grin through her soft voice. Gordon pulled back looking hurt, dramatically threw his arm to his chest.

"What! That cannot be. Well, we'll just have to see about that, I shall have to have words with that big brother of mine. He gives better hugs indeed, I'll have you know I was champion hugger when I was in WASP, and there was even a list!" Tin-Tin was now laughing as she listened to Gordon ramble on still wrapped in the red head's embrace.

"So Tin-Tin how was your break?" Jeff asked after dinner that night, the extended family had moved into the lounge for drinks.

"Wonderful, it was so nice to have a two week break."

"Did you bring your favourite Tracy a present?" Gordon fluttered his eyelashes at Tin-Tin.

"No sorry Gordon, I couldn't fit that brunette you like in my suitcase." Gordon pouted playfully, "Maybe for Christmas if you're a good boy."

"That does remind me, what do you want for your birthday bro? I did think of repainting TB1 for you, but I don't think you would like my colour scheme." The red head offered his eldest brother.

"You go near my girl with a paintbrush and you lose a vital part of your anatomy." Scott returned threateningly, knowing his mischievous brother would have so prank lined up involving his baby. Tin-Tin sat back watching the banter between the 2 brothers. Alan had been very quiet towards her since she got home; from the corner of her eye she saw the young blonde walk out towards the balcony. After what seemed like a lifetime TinTin summoned the courage to talk to him.

The silence was deafening, each person trying to find the right words to say, unsure if the words in their lips are the right words.

"So, how are you Alan?" I'll be the brave one then her mind said as the young man looks into her eyes.

"I'm okay. Did anyone tell you that I'm going to be racing in the Isle of Man TT?" Alan asked hoping he was good at hiding how he felt right now.

"No they didn't, when is it?"

"It's the beginning of June."

"Good luck with the race, and please stay safe." Tin-Tin replied meaning every single word. Turning to walk back inside Alan stopped her.

"I know I haven't always treated you the way you should with a lady, but really do want us to be friends and I am really sorry this happened, do you think we could be friends?…" his words left hanging in the air.

"Alan, I do want that, I do not want to be the cause of discomfort between you and your family, and I do not want to lose you from my life. You were and still are a big part of my life." Her dark eyes met his steely blue, a look of understanding past between the ex-lovers before she walked back inside the house. With a sigh Tin-Tin sank into the empty space on the sofa next to Gordon bringing her legs to curl underneath her, he knew that conversation could not have been easy on either one of them. Instinctively the red head drew her to his side with a one armed hug, with her head resting against his chest her breathing calmed.

"Is this better than one of Scott's hugs then little sister?" he whispered, her body shook with a silent giggle and replied.

"No comment big brother."


End file.
